<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Away With Me (Oh Strange One) by Missy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281972">Come Away With Me (Oh Strange One)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy'>Missy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Laverne &amp; Shirley (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends to Lovers, Making the Leap, Morning After, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after a momentous occasion, Carmine and Laverne decide to make a new leap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laverne DeFazio/Carmine Ragusa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come Away With Me (Oh Strange One)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrhondalee/gifts">missrhondalee</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Holidays!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning after their first time dawned too bright and sunny for Laverne’s taste.  Fortunately, Carmine didn’t care to ask questions, and poured them cereal and made eggs, toast and bacon.  He was a little dizzy from the booze but heck – he looked great in jeans without a shirt on.  </p><p>They ate because they’d worked up one heck of an appetite between them.  He proposed the question when she was busy washing the dishes.  “Why don’t you come with me?”  </p><p>It took Laverne so far off her guard that she drops her cheap bank-bought china into the sink, and it shatters.  She would have to go to the bank, she thought to herself, to con them out of more plates.  “To New York?” She shook her head and tried to finish the mountain of work before her.  “Carmine, I can’t.  What about my Pop?”</p><p>“He’s got his own life, Laverne – a whole county to take care of now.  He’ll be okay.”  He got down on his knees.  “Whatt’re you waiting around for, huh?  Can’t be Shirl anymore.  I know you’re not sticking around for Rhonda or the guys.”</p><p>Laverne pouted at him.  “I happen to have a great job,” she declared.  “The people at Ajax need me, and it happens to be the best job I’ve ever gotten.”</p><p>“Don’t they have a place in New York too?” Carmine asked.  “Why not try and get a transfer?”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“I can’t just let you walk out on something that’s so right, so incredible.  Come on, Laverne – say yes.  I know I can’t offer you the Ritz, but it’s more than I ever thought I was capable of giving a woman.”</p><p>Laverne wavered.  Then she smiled.  </p><p>“Okay,” she agreed.  And then her arms went around his neck.  Wherever he went from now on, so would she.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>